Conventionally, a direct current motor as an example of an electric motor is well known, and the direct current motor is used, for example, for a compressor. The direct current motor includes a stator core that is constituted of a plurality of layered steel thin plates that have, for example, the thickness of 0.35 mm or so. The stator core of such electric motor is generally constituted in a body of a plurality of thin plates that are layered and calked.
Problems to be Solved
Meanwhile, said conventional structure of the stator core may cause deformation, for example, during installing it into a compressor casing by shrinkage fit, due to lack of its rigidity.
Further, the thin plates of the stator core are connected to each other only by calking. Accordingly, the thin plates become unstable so that they can move a little relatively due to gaps occurred between them. As a result, there occurs a problem that the electric motor and the compressor equipped with the electric motor vibrate when the electric motor operates.
The present invention has been devised in view of these problems, and an object of the present invention is to maintain enough rigidity and suppress vibration during the operation of the electric motor by improving a method for connecting the thin plates of the stator core.